Darkness
by IceOfVakhaan
Summary: Tyler is broken werewolf and his wolf gone feral and insane... will he be hunted down and killed or will someone risk his own life and sanity to save him? More of the plot inside plus warnings, disclaimers and etc.


**Hi all! I'm back with that story. If someone's wandering this is NOT the sequel of Consumed. Don't hate me please that I'm starting this before the sequel but i had that idea for so long and it keeps me away from writing down the sequel so I decided to put this 'bunny' down and post it. So basically this is Jyler story in AU where werewolves need Tamers and if they don't they go insane and the vampires hunt them down and kill them.**

**Pairings: Tyler/Jeremy, Damon/Elena and posibble Stefan/Matt  
**

**Disclaimer: like usual I own nothing than my own story  
**

**Warnings: M/M story and violence so if its not your thing don't read it!**

* * *

_**Prologue **_

Darkness…

It's everything that any werewolf fears dearly. I tried to move in the darkness and felt the weakness of my body, the pain that scorched through it. Vaguely I realized that my eyes are closed but even if I open them the darkness won't go away, I know it. Anyway I tried to open them and the light invaded in my sensitive pupils and I groaned in discomfort. My throat felt like burned and I almost choke from the slight sound I made. After few minutes when my eyes accustomed to the brightness I looked around analyzing my surroundings. I was in the middle of nowhere-thick forest surrounded me from everywhere and the heavy smell of autumn and putrescent leafs filled my nostrils. I almost puked in disgust but managed to hold myself. I tried to stand but my body went against me and when I stood straight on my legs dark spots circled my vision and I fell on the ground, the pain was the last thing I felt before I lost consciousness embraced in darkness… again!

_**-Jeremy POV's-**_

**-Hey, kiddo… what's up?-**my brother Damon asked me and looked me worried. Stefan, my other brother, popped in the kitchen to look at me too.

**-I'm not sure… I just felt a pull, like someone 's waiting for me and I have to go… somewhere.**

**-Could it be… the bond?** –Stefan asked and his eyes shone in gold for a second.

I looked him nervously and lifted my shoulders in I-don't-know manner. My older brothers looked each other obviously thinking about the complication that will be brought to us if my powers spotted another werewolf that could be linked to me.

**-If it is indeed the bond-**Damon broke the silence-**that means that you're probably someone's mate. You're Tamer after all and despite the fact that you are bonded with us, that I have to tell is extraordinary-to be bound with two werewolves, we are your brothers and no one of us can be your mate neither you can be ours.**

**-So… give it a try?** –Stefan asked uncertainly.

I nodded and closed my eyes allowing my powers to surface. When I opened my eyes they were bright purple and my canines were elongated like they would be if I was a werewolf. Both my brother's eyes shone in golden in response to the awakening of their Tamer. I felt the breeze and the smell of autumn forest and rushed outside with unnatural speed reachable only for werewolves, vampires and respectfully Tamers. I allowed my primal instincts to lead me and soon we were deep in the woods chasing the wind and the destiny.

Heavy raindrops started to fall and the woods turned in muddy fields with creaking trees everywhere. The temperature started to fall and I would be surprised if it was more then 1-2 degrees on Celsius. With my brothers I inspected the woods for hours already searching anything that will lead me to eventual werewolf presence. When I turned to tell them to return home I felt it again- the pull like I know that someone needs me and I _have to _go to see them. Tracing that feeling soon I saw a figure lying in the mud and yelled to my brothers. They rushed to me and stood right behind me with glowing eyes and elongated teeth ready to attack if it was needful when I approached the figure slowly. After like ten steps I saw that it was indeed male body that was lying there. He was nude and his body was covered in bruises and cuts and his face was facing the earth so I wasn't able to see it for now. Few more steps and he was lying in my legs. From here I was able to see his body better and I have to admit that he was beautiful and I still hadn't seen his front. His muscles were like sculptured and his skin was well tanned. His dark hair was messy and some sticks and mud were glued in it. I moved my hand to touch him but Damon was faster and pushed my hand away muttering 'Be careful' and turned him. When I saw his face my breath hitched in my throat and I heard the quickening of my heart. My brothers looked me carefully and Stefan asked:

**-So… is he a werewolf?**

I touched his shoulder surprised from the smoothness of the man's skin and felt the beast inside him. But something wasn't right, it felt wild and almost insane but reduced its wrath when it felt my touch.

**-Yeah, he's werewolf… but broken one!** –I whispered and saw the hurt and worried looks on my brother's faces.

**-Is it safe to…well bring him with us? He can hurt you, Jere!** –Stefan said softly.

I thought about his words, after all the boy in my legs was a werewolf without a Tamer and he lived too many full moons without help and the pain probably clouded his mind if there was something left from his mind and humanity. Suddenly great sadness filled me and it almost choked the air away of me and I just nodded to answer Stefan's question.

_**-Tyler POV's-**_

Darkness…

Will I ever be free from her? Somewhere in my clouded mind I felt warmth like fire was burning close to me. It was so long ago when I last felt such a thing. Or maybe probably the warmth was coming from a fire, something in the woods could be fired up. The panic started to rise in my chest and I bolted uprights feeling how my world spins violently. From what I succeeded to see from my surroundings I was in house and close to me was sitting a handsome boy with brown messy hair and deep chocolate eyes. Two other figures tried to move close but the boy told them to stop. I tried to scramble away from him and the other two but soon my back hit the wall. I was hyperventilating from fear. The boy stood slowly and looked me with worried eyes. Their color changed from brown to purple and he said:

**-Calm down!** –his voice was so soft and deep and I found myself calming down despite my will.

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys and be honest! Rain me with your awesomeness or criticism (useful not hateful) and I'll be as happy as I can be...**

**Daniel  
**


End file.
